


Espresso

by Tlern467



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: One off of the WOL, Gaia and Ryne going to the coffee shop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Espresso 

“I’m honestly surprised Thancread let you out of his sight,” Gaia said.  
“It took some convincing. But we’re in the Crystarium-and we have Shirlai with us.” Ryne didn’t bother to hide her infectious smile.  
Shirlai nodded and smiled as well.  
“Not much for words here huh? I don’t know how you do it-nod along to whatever asinine plan that Uri-whatsit comes up with.”  
“Come on, come on!” Ryne said. She grabbed both Gaia and Shirlai’s hands. Shirlai nodded and let Ryne usher them forward.  
“We made it!” Ryne proclaimed. “And just before the crowds. Gaia, Shirlai, pick us a booth. I’ll get our first round of espresso.”  
“B-but,” Gaia began. Ryne was already gone to the front of the store. “I don’t even remember what espresso tastes like. How will I know if I like it?”  
Shirlai leaned in and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“It’ll be okay,” Shirlai said  
“So you do talk!”  
Shirlai nodded and gestured toward an open booth.  
“Fine fine have it your way hero,” Gaia said with an impish grin. 

The two of them sat in the cozy shop. Gaia looked around at all the unfamiliar sights, still trying to drink them all in.  
In case...  
No, best not to think about it. She had Shirlai and Ryne didn’t she? And she hadn’t heard the fairy in some time.  
“How come you don’t talk much around Urianger?” Gaia blurted out.  
Shirlai tapped her head. “Think about it.”  
“I don’t know, every time he talks he gives me a headache. Oh! Yeah, I think I get it.”  
Shirlai smiled.  
“You know, for the strong silent type you’re not too bad. I can see why Ryne trusts you. And...I guess if Ryne trusts you I have no reason not to right?”  
Shirlai gave her a gentle smile. The two didn’t say anything, but the first time in who knows how long the silence wasn’t awkward. Was it gentle? Was silence able to be such a thing?  
“I wanted to thank you too, while Ryne’s away. You saw that thing come out of me and helped me anyway. It’s just-I don’t remember anyone at Eulmore doing that. What I mean is-“  
“Not a problem, Gaia. We’re friends, that’s what we do for the people we care about. We help them.”  
“I suppose, huh?” Gaia giggles nervously. “Sorry, I’m not used to this whole having friends, people stay around thing.”  
Shirlai nodded.  
The two of them talked and laughed until Ryne came back with a flushed face and a tray with three steaming cups of coffee.  
“Sorry it took so long!” she said, out of breath. Ryne gingerly placed the coffee down in front of her and put the tray at the nearest rack before effortlessly sliding next to Gaia.  
“There! Okay, Shirlai I got yours with one cream two sugars. Mine is two creams two sugars. I hope I got yours right that you wanted it black Gaia.”  
Gaia looked at the coffee, then up after a time to a concerned Ryne.  
“Oh! Yeah, yeah it’s fine. I just was lost in thought.”  
The three friends sipped their coffee in silence. Ryne giggled. Shirlai could taste notes of vanilla bean in her coffee.  
Just three friends. No deities, no Primals, no stench of war.  
Just three friends drinking coffee.  
“This is good,” Shirlai said quietly to herself. She listened to the hum of Ryne and Gaia’s conversation. Smelled the coffee beans being slowly toasted. She felt the tension in her neck and shoulders slowly deep out into the warm glow of the Crystarium’s premier coffee shop.  
Shirlai couldn’t remember the last time she had properly relaxed.  
“So who’s the special someone?” Gaia asked.  
“Hm?”  
“Ryne was saying you got a date. You gotta spill the beans now. Who is it? Are they cute?”  
Shirlai grinned. “Well I wouldn’t be dating if they weren’t attractive.”  
“Okay, fair point. But seriously, who is it? Have I met them?”  
“No,” Shirlai said. “They’re back home on the Source.”  
“Oh.” The two were silent for a bit.  
“Im not going anywhere,” Shirlai said, answering the unasked question. “Just because the Source is my home doesn’t mean I don’t have things here too, okay?”  
They sipped their coffee.  
“Okay,” Gaia said at last. “Looks like I’m stuck with you two then for awhile.”  
“Of course you’re are!” Ryne said.  
Shirlai smiled and nodded.  
Of course you are.  
She sipped more of her coffee.


End file.
